


I don't want to miss a thing.

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Song fic, aerosmith au, kinda sad??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Even cherishes everything about Isak -- even the bad times.





	I don't want to miss a thing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valtersass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtersass/gifts).



> inspired by the song i don't want to miss a thing by aerosmith

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing._

—

“Isak,” Even whispers into the dark and he can hear Isak grumble a bit, stirring underneath the duvet. Even laughs quietly. “Are you awake?”

“Mhm,” replies Isak and Even grins. “Is something wrong?” Even doesn’t say anything but Isak feels him shrug. “Can’t sleep?”

Even hums in reply as Isak slides closer to him in the bed, his arms wrapping around him. “It’s just one of those nights,” Even tells him and Isak lets out a quiet sigh, placing a kiss to Even’s chin.

“It gets better in time, baby. Minute by minute, remember?” Isak says quietly and Even smiles, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through Isak’s curls. Isak hums at the touch, curling himself into Even. “Lets sleep, okay?”

Even huffs in frustration. “I’ll try.”

—

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping while you're far away and dreaming._

—

Even stays awake just a few minutes longer, Isak’s breathing already evened out and Even just lies there in bed and watches. He can see Isak’s lips lift upward in a small smile as he sleeps, dreaming, peacefully in some far away place in a different reality. Even feels his heart swell and stomach churn with the familiar feeling of falling in love all over again— it’s strange, really. Even would never have guessed he’d be where he was now, holding a boy so dear to his heart in his own arms.

—

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment, forever._

—

Even doesn’t think he would give this up for anything. Lying in bed with Isak as he sleeps, dreaming, breathing, heart beating in his chest and Even can feel his pulse in his neck as he lies on his chest. Even wants to freeze time, take a picture of this moment and put it in a picture frame to keep forever— but sometimes you must pick and choose your moments you want to truly cherish.

—

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

—

Even can remember every moment with Isak. From the bathroom, to the bench, to the Halloween party— and Even doesn’t think he could ever forget the pool— the potent smell of chlorine and the taste of Isak on his lips— oh, God, the taste of Isak. The warmth of his body against his in the cold pool water. That’s something Even could never forget.

—

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep because I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing. Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing._

—

Even sometimes feels fear when it comes to sleep. Just lying in bed with just you and your thoughts, the thought of possibly dying in your sleep and never being able to wake up— that scares him the most. Falling asleep and dying and never getting to see Isak again, and never getting to say goodbye. Even sometimes never sleeps because he wants to just watch Isak sleep— Even just wants to see Isak stay peaceful— he always wants that for Isak. Even doesn’t want to miss a smile, or the fluttering of Isak’s lashes as he dreams.

Even wants to cherish it all because nothing is forever.

—

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating._

—

Isak’s heartbeat is Even’s favorite song. It’s loud, but calm. Strong, but fragile. Healed, but scarred. Isak has told Even everything— his past, his parents, growing up, coming out— and Even knows that there are still wounds that won’t heal from Isak’s past life but he’s so fucking grateful that Isak’s heart is still beating.

—

_And I’m wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing._

—

Even feels like he’s dreaming even if he’s awake. Seeing Isak laugh, smile. Kissing Isak, making love to Isak, it’s all like a dream and it makes Even feel like he’s floating— and Even hopes Isak feels the same. He wonders if Isak dreams about Even when he’s smiling in his sleep. Even is sure Isak is dreaming about him when they have morning sex because Isak has morning wood, but he just wonders if it’s every night.

—

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever and ever._

—

Even sighs happily, still wide awake and Isak has shifted into a different position, them lying face to face, and he leans forward, pressing small kisses all over Isak’s face— his temple, his cheek, his nose, his eyes— he cherishes every mark, every curve of Isak’s body— memorizes it by touch because he never wants to forget it, even in his darkest times.

—

_I don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna asleep because I’d miss you baby and I don’t wanna miss a thing. Even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you baby and I don’t wanna miss a thing._

—

Sometimes not sleeping is a natural thing when Even is caught in a high— sometimes not sleeping is just so Even can cherish everything about Isak. He doesn’t want to miss a twitch, he doesn’t want to miss watching Isak’s eyeballs move behind his closed lids as he dreams— he wants to remember. 

He wants to remember as much as he can.

—

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss._

—

The morning is almost like a gift to Even— waking Isak up, seeing his grumpy side, his cuddly side, his whiny side. Even just gets to revel in seeing Isak do his every day routine for school, watch as he stretches and yawns and shivers at the coldness of their apartment. 

—

_I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this. I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close mine._

—

Even wants to freeze frame every moment with Isak and just live in it forever. Hold him forever. Listen to his heart beat, praying that it never stops. 

“You promise that you’ll never leave me, right?” Even teases as Isak rolls his eyes, sipping at a glass of orange juice.

“Why would I leave you?” Isak asks and Even sighs.

“Maybe if I play Gabrielle at our wedding, you’ll ditch me.”

Isak laughs. “That might happen.”

—

_And just stay here in this moment for the rest of time. Don’t wanna close my eyes, don’t wanna fall asleep because I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing. Even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do I’d still miss you baby and I don’t wanna miss a thing._

—

Even knows dreaming is different than living. Living is real, dreaming is another reality. Living is physical, emotional— dreaming is fleeting— and living with Isak is something Even would never get tired of. Seeing Isak at his best, staying with Isak at his worst, supporting Isak when he needs it most— listening, caring— loving. Dreaming of Isak is different. It’s almost real, but not quite. Sometimes it’s a nightmare— losing him, leaving him.

Life can be a nightmare, too.

Yelling, fighting, screaming at one another over school and work, leaving spoiled milk in the fridge, forgetting the little things— and Even wants to shut everything out. Living with Isak is becoming frustrated with one another and one sitting in the bedroom, the other in the kitchen, thinking, maybe crying. It’s mending together, picking up the pieces, holding each other together— and Even wouldn’t give it away for anything.


End file.
